


Trainees

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Celliera has an interesting group of trainees this time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Trainees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Celliera smiled and looked at her trainees for the day. When Hope had come to her for a little extra training, she'd happily agreed. She'd have him slicing through fiends in no time... He'd be the star of the Templars. 

She hadn't expected the others, though. She certainly didn't mind! She knew plenty of simple exercises that would help Elias and Pia with their stamina, and Lowen wanted to impress the dragon Garuda... 

Everyone had their own reasons and Celliera knew she could make them all strong! 

Though... she really wondered why Ricardt kept carrying that length of pipe around.


End file.
